The Accident
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: "Look, I don't know what happened four weeks ago to make him ask this girl out, but I can tell you Nate does want you. We all saw it..."


**A/N: "Count on Me" won Best Nate/Ella at the IndieCRawards! **Woooooooo! Everyone who voted is AWESOME! You all get virtual cookies! *throws confetti* I took home SEVEN categories for FOUR different stories! The others that won were: "Hopeless, the Sad Fate of Nate Black: A Dumb Diary", "Light Up the Sky", and "Took Me By Surprise"! I'M SO EXCITED AND GRATEFUL AND JUST BLOWN AWAY! I won: Best Nate/Ella ("Count on Me"), Best Jason/Ella ("Took Me by Surprise"), Best Adventure ("Hopeless"), Best Full Story ("Hopeless"), Best Drama ("Took Me by Surprise"), Best Ella ("Took Me by Surprise"), and Best Friendship ("Light Up the Sky"). WOOOO!

**Thank you so much! I have the best readers (and friends) EVER!**

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>The Accident<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>"Nate's back," Caitlyn announced as she entered the wardrobe room.<p>

The guys were rehearsing for their upcoming tour on a sound stage at Universal. The crew had just finished setting up the stage and all they were waiting on was Nate to get back from the airport. He'd flown to Italy to visit his new girlfriend. She was tall, leggy, exotic, and beautiful.

Ella sighed and continued working on the pants she'd been hemming. "Great, was he smiling from ear to ear?"

Caitlyn gave Ella a sympathetic smile. "Well, he didn't seem depressed, if that's what you're asking."

"How am I supposed to compete with a freaking Italian goddess?" Ella asked in a frustrated tone.

Ella had always had feelings for Nate. Well, maybe not _always_, but sometimes it felt like that. It had been long enough. There was always something in the way, though. Other girls, other guys. But until four weeks ago, Ella thought things with Nate were working themselves out. He was single, she was single, and he _actually_ seemed interested. To be fair, he was always interested. He was her friend after all, but this was different. They'd been flirting or she had been. And she'd thought…

But then he asked Zita out, and everything she _thought_ was chucked out the window.

Yes, her name was Zita. Apparently, according to Nate, it was an Italian name that meant "Little Girl", but this girl was far from little. She was statuesque and perfect. Oh, and older, she was older. Twenty-eight to Ella and Nate's twenty-two.

Ella didn't stand a chance next to her.

"It's just a phase, El," Caitlyn reassured her. "I mean, no guy could resist a hot leggy Italian model. He'll get over it in a few weeks. You'll see."

"Easy for you to say, the guy _you _wanted actually wanted you in return," Ella grumbled. "You and Jason just went on your…what? Fourth date?"

Caitlyn ignored her question and sighed. "Look, I don't know what happened four weeks ago to make him ask this girl out, but I can tell you Nate _does_ want you. We all saw it. I mean we were taking bets on how long it would take him to ask you out. Would we have done that if we thought he _didn't_ want you like you want him?"

"I just don't understand what happened. Are all men _that_ susceptible to long legs and a pretty face?" Ella asked as she finished the hem and stood up from her chair.

Before Caitlyn could answer Jason ran into the room excitedly. "Guys!"

"Guys?" Caitlyn asked with an arched brow.

"I mean, _ladies_," Jason said with a smirk. He quickly kissed Caitlyn's cheek and then continued. "You have to come try out the new stage! It's _huge!_"

Caitlyn chuckled and hugged him. "You're adorable, do you know that?"

Jason blushed as she pulled away. "Um, thank you."

"Is it bigger than the stage you had last tour?" Ella asked.

"It's about twice the size!" Jason answered excitedly. "There are trap doors and hydraulic platforms and moving walkways and—it's the _sickest_ stage we've ever had." He paused before he grabbed Caitlyn's hand and pulled her out the door. "_Come on!_"

Ella laughed lightly and followed the couple out to the sound stage where everything had been set up. Ella's eyes widened at the massive stage. "Oh my God. How in the world are they getting that thing from venue to venue?"

"Three semi-trailer trucks."

Ella turned quickly to find Nate standing beside of her. She smiled softly at him. "Hi."

He nodded in recognition. "Hi."

"How's Zita?" Ella asked blankly.

"She's…good," Nate said hesitantly.

"Good," Ella said as she bit back a sigh.

"How's the tour wardrobe coming?" Nate asked curiously.

"Almost done. I just have a few more small alterations to make," Ella answered automatically as she and Nate watched Caitlyn and Jason walking toward the stage.

Nate motioned to the stage. "Don't you want to take a look at it?"

"I don't know…something that can be assembled and disassembled in a day doesn't strike me as being very safe," Ella said as she bit her bottom lip.

Nate chuckled and wrapped a hand around her elbow. He led her gently toward the stage. "Trust me, Ells. I perform on one of these all the time. They wouldn't let anyone on it if it wasn't safe."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked as her eyes drifted to his hand.

"I'm positive."

Ella slowly pulled her elbow out of his hand. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Nate shoved the hand that had been holding Ella's elbow into one of his pockets and looked away from her as they reached the steps that led to the stage. He motioned for her to go first, but then reached out to stop her. "Wait."

"Yes?" Ella asked as her foot rested on the first step.

"About Zita…"

"What about her?" Ella asked in a snippy tone.

Nate winced and sighed. "Nothing, nevermind."

He looked away as Ella headed up the steps and just as he began to mentally berate himself for being such an idiot he heard a loud crash and a scream. A scream that sounded very familiar.

"Ella!" He heard Caitlyn yell. "Oh my God, Jase, call an ambulance."

Nate urgently looked up. The stairs had collapsed underneath her. His breath caught in his throat and he shoved his way past all the stage hands that had gathered around the spot where Ella fell. She was unconscious and lying limp on the remains of the stairs. Nate cursed and suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe. He should've gone first.

Paramedics came rushing in and that's when Nate remembered they always had an ambulance on stand-by at tour rehearsals. It was a precaution in case something like this actually happened. But it wasn't supposed to happen to Ella. Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn followed the paramedics and the gurney they'd placed Ella on all the way out of the soundstage.

"Any of you want to ride with her?" one of the Paramedics asked. Apparently, it was the first question of their's that he'd heard. He had a feeling they'd been asking questions the entire time.

Caitlyn gave Nate a knowing look, and he nodded.

"I do," Nate said urgently as he climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Jason told him as the doors closed.

Nate closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. When he opened them again everything seemed hazy. He couldn't hear the paramedics, and what he was happening around him just wasn't registering in his brain. All he could focus on was Ella. Hadn't she been snapping at him just a few minutes ago? He'd rather have her awake and mad at him then unconscious and bruised like she was now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized one of the paramedics was talking to him.

"She'll be fine, sir," The paramedic said. "It was just a minor accident. She'll be okay."

Nate nodded and swallowed thickly. She better be, he thought.

* * *

><p>Nate was pacing in a hospital waiting room when the others arrived forty five minutes later.<p>

"Have you heard anything?" Mitchie asked as they reached him.

"Not yet," Nate said in an aggravated tone. "I'm this close to marching back there and demanding some answers. The paramedics said it was a minor accident. If that's the case then how can it possibly take this long to talk to a doctor?"

"Relax, bro," Shane said sympathetically. "I'm sure they're just busy fixin' her up. You don't want them to rush anything, do you?"

Nate sighed and sat down. "No. I just…I want to get this broken image of her out of my head. I need to _see_ that she's okay." Nate ran a hand through his hair and swallowed thickly. "You two didn't see her. She looked so…well, she didn't look like Ella."

Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Nate." Caitlyn squeezed his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "I mean, do you really think Ella's going to let your tour wardrobe go unfinished? Not a chance in hell."

"Is anyone here with Ella Pador?" A doctor asked as he came into the room. Nate immediately stood up.

"We are," Jason answered with a nod.

"Good," The doctor said kindly. "She's awake now. She has a clavicle fracture and a couple of major bruises, but other than that she's perfectly fine. She's a very lucky young woman. After hearing about the accident I'm certain it could've been much worse."

"Clavicle fracture?" Nate asked.

"A broken collar bone. The nurses are setting her up with a sling as we speak. Someone will just need to make sure she keeps that arm in that sling for four weeks. Do you think all of you can handle that?" The Doctor asked with a good natured grin as he glanced around the rather large group.

Caitlyn chuckled. "You haven't had much of a chance to _talk_ to Ella have you? She's very stubborn."

"And she has a tour wardrobe for these guys to finish," Mitchie added with a smirk. "She's going to fight us all the way."

"She'll listen, doctor," Nate told him. "We'll make sure of it."

The doctor chuckled and nodded. "Also make sure that she finds a good physical therapist. It will be good for her to start on some small exercises to prevent muscle atrophy in a week to ten days or so."

"Can we see her?" Nate asked.

"They're actually going to be bringing her out to you in a few minutes. No sign of a concussion or any other serious injuries means there's no need for her to stay overnight. Would _one_ of you like to come back and wheel her out, though?"

Shane laughed. "Wheel her out? You're making her ride out here in a wheelchair? Oh, this should be fun to see."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'll go. If we send Shane he might try and pop a wheelie with the wheel chair."

Shane glared at him. "No, I have more sense than that, thank you."

Mitchie shook her head and patted Shane's shoulder. "No you don't."

Nate followed the doctor back to the room they were keeping Ella in and she immediately smiled when she saw him. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sighed in relief. Before he could talk himself out of it he carefully hugged her and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow.

"That was more for my benefit than yours," Nate told her honestly. "I've been scared out of my mind for close to an hour now."

"Oh, Nate," Ella said as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, see?"

"Ella," He told her with small grin. "You're wearing a sling. And probably in pain, right?"

"Well, yes," She admitted. "But I'll live."

"Thank God," Nate said before he moved to stand behind the wheel chair. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"_Yes, please_. Hospitals give me the creeps," Ella told him. "But…can't I walk? I mean I broke my collar bone, not my leg."

"Hospital procedure," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Just relax and enjoy it, Ms. Pador."

Ella groaned. "But it's not like I'm a helpless bunny or anything—"

"Ells," Nate said with a laugh. "You can argue all you want but you're not going to win."

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Just go. I have to get back and find someone to help me finish those alterations anyway."

Nate gave her a stern look. "You can't be serious."

The doctor laughed. "Wow, your friends weren't kidding. Ms. Pador, you need to take it easy for the rest of the day."

"But…the wardrobe's not complete yet," Ella said with a pout. "It's not like I'm going to try and _do_ the work. I just want to make sure my assistant does it _correctly_ that's all."

Nate shook his head and let out a weary chuckle. "Ella…"

"What?" She asked cluelessly. "It has to be done, Nate. You guys leave in a week."

"You're going _home_ to your _apartment_," Nate said sternly. "I mean, am I going to have to go home with you and _make_ sure you relax?"

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think _Zita_ would like that very much, do you?"

Nate grimaced. "Ella-"

"She is your _girlfriend_, after all," Ella muttered darkly. "Can we just go now, please? I don't want to be here anymore."

Nate sighed sadly. "Fine."

They reached the others in the lobby, and suddenly Ella was surrounded. She smiled at them and chuckled as they all talked at once.

"Guys, guys! Really, I'm okay. I mean I'm frustrated that I, apparently, can't go back to work today which is ridiculous. I totally have enough presence of mind to instruct one of my assistants on what needs to be done for the alterations," Ella said with a huff.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No, Ella. Nate's going to take you home and then—"

"Actually, wouldn't it be better for Caitlyn to take me?" Ella asked. "She lives on my side of town anyway. I wouldn't want Nate to go out of his way. Especially since he just got back from _Italy_."

An awkward silence enveloped the group as all eyes looked between Caitlyn and Nate.

"I, um—are you okay with this, Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" Ella asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah," Nate said reluctantly. "It's fine. No problem."

"Okay," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "Then I guess I'll take her. You ready, El?"

"Beyond ready. I may not be able to work, but I definitely don't want to stay here," Ella told her. "Please, get me out of here."

* * *

><p>Caitlyn took Ella back to her apartment and Nate rode back to the sound stage with Mitchie, Shane and Jason.<p>

"Ella's pissed at me, right?" Nate asked. "I mean it's not just my imagination?"

"Oh, please tell me you understand why," Mitchie said with a tired sigh.

"Something to do with Zita?" Nate asked.

"Dude, _everyone_ thought you were going to ask Ella out before you found this Zita chick," Shane told him. "We had a bet going on how long it would take before you broke down and asked her."

Nate gulped. "Everyone…including Ella?"

"_Especially_, Ella," Mitchie answered. "She's been in love with you since Camp."

"Sh-she has?" Nate asked as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"And we all thought you felt the same way," Jason added from the driver's seat. "But I guess we got it wrong?"

Nate groaned and punched the seat of Jason's SUV.

"Were we wrong?" Jason asked.

"No," Nate said softly. "You weren't wrong."

"We weren't?" Mitchie asked. "Then…_what happened_?"

"I didn't think…I mean, I could have sworn…"

"You could have sworn what?" Shane asked.

"…that she wasn't interested. She seemed to treat everyone the same."

"What universe have you been living in? She's never treated you like the rest of us. Ever," Shane told him with a roll of his eyes. "She blushes around you, if you have a problem with some aspect of an outfit she _always_ fixes it, and she knows your habits and preferences as well as her own. _You're_ her favorite. It's completely obvious."

"You were flirting back," Mitchie said. "You _knew_ she was flirting. I could tell."

"I thought I was reading too much into it, and then someone told me that _they_ didn't think she was interested and I…thought it was a hopeless cause. So, I decided to move on," Nate said with a shake of his head. "I can't believe I listened. I'm so _stupid_."

"This someone…who was it?" Jason asked.

Nate closed his eyes and cursed himself under his breath. "I'm an idiot."

"Who was it, Nate?" Jason asked again.

"Zita. It was Zita."

Mitchie scoffed. "Of course it was. I knew there was something I didn't like about that girl."

"So, you let some stranger come in between you and Ella?" Shane asked with a furrowed brow. "You really are an idiot."

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Nate asked.

"She doesn't hate you," Mitchie told him. "She's just very hurt. You, sort of, broke her heart, Nate."

"All for some hot Italian girl," Shane said. "Was it worth it?"

"I broke up with her."

Jason's eyes widened. "You what?"

"That's what I was trying to tell Ella earlier," Nate said slowly. "I felt like she should know first, but…she's so mad at me that she doesn't really want to take the time to listen."

"Can you blame her?" Mitchie asked.

Nate shook his head. "No, I can't."

Jason pulled over and then turned around without warning.

"Bro," Shane said as the car turned suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dropping Nate off at Ella's," Jason told them. He looked at Nate through his rear view mirror. "You're fixing this. Now."

Mitchie quirked a brow at Jason and smirked. "Okay, I totally get what Caitlyn sees in you now."

"Hey!" Shane whined from the back seat. "I'm right here!"

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said with a chuckle. "It's not my fault you have an attractive older brother."

Jason laughed lightly and winked at her. "Why thank you, Mitch. I'll be sure to_ not_ tell Caitlyn you said so."

"Please don't," Mitchie said with a smirk. "I don't want her ripping out my hair."

"Do I get a say in this?" Nate asked.

"Your previous 'say' _caused_ this situation," Jason told him. "You've lost any and all 'say'."

* * *

><p>Ella walked through her apartment door and threw her keys down on her kitchen table. "Thank you for giving me a ride home, Cait. If I spent any more time with Nate I was going to break down and cry."<p>

"No problem, El," Caitlyn said with a smile. "I understand. So, do you want to watch TV? Are you hungry? What do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Ella said with a sigh. "I want to sleep. I won't be able to think about Nate or his perfect Italian girlfriend if I'm asleep."

"Alright, well I'm gonna hang around in case you need me. Is that okay?" Caitlyn asked.

Ella nodded and grinned weakly. "That's fine. I don't want to be alone in this apartment right now anyway. If someone broke in I wouldn't really be able to defend myself with only one arm."

"Don't worry," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "Anyone unwanted comes through that door I will totally put the beat down on them."

"I have no doubt," Ella said with a soft laugh. "God, I'm so tired."

"Yeah, I'd imagine a traumatic accident is pretty exhausting," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "Go sleep, El. You need it."

"Alright, I'm going. Thanks again, Cait," Ella said as she headed back toward her bedroom.

"No problem at all, Ella," Caitlyn called after her.

Ella didn't even bother to _attempt_ to change clothes around her sling. She crawled into bed in the clothes she'd been wearing all day and drifted off to sleep as the sound of Caitlyn watching the television hit her ears.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ella woke up to the feeling of someone holding her hand. Her eyes landed on the top of a dark curly head that was resting on the edge of her mattress. It was Nate. He'd pulled up a chair to the edge of her bed. She could hear him snoring softly and grinned in amusement. He was asleep. He was asleep and still holding her hand.<p>

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him. What was he doing here? _How long_ had he been here? And why did the sight of him sleeping by her bedside make her chest clench in the most wonderful way?

She sighed and shook her head. No, she was mad at him. She would not let him win her over by being adorable. He mumbled something and Ella's brow furrowed. She had no idea what he'd said. Then he mumbled again, and she definitely heard it that time. She gasped. Her name. He'd mumbled her name. He suddenly pulled the hand he held closer to his chest. Her eyes watered and she bit her bottom lip.

"Nate," She said softly. He stirred slightly and she squeezed his hand. "Nate, wake up."

He groaned groggily and rolled his neck before his eyes opened and he looked at her. "You're awake."

She nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I traded off with Caitlyn. I told her I'd stay and that she could go home," Nate said hesitantly. "Is that okay?"

"You fell asleep by my bed," Ella said with a blank expression. "Holding my hand."

He blushed. "I tried to stay out in the living room…but I—I couldn't."

Ella groaned in frustration. "No."

"No what?" Nate asked in confusion.

"No, you do not get to be all sweet when you've been so weird and distant for the past four weeks. Things were fine until _she_ came along, and I'm sorry, I know you like her, but I _don't_. I just don't. I have no practical reason for it."

"I can't say I think too highly of her either at the moment," Nate muttered darkly. He sighed before he spoke up again, "I've been trying to talk to you about Zita _all day_, Ella. I really have, but this day's been so chaotic…"

"I don't want to hear about her, Nathaniel."

"But Ella—"

"Nate, _no. _Please do—"

"I broke up with her!" He yelled over Ella. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore."

"Y—you broke up with her?" Ella asked in shock. "Why? I mean, she's…tall and beautiful and _perfect_."

"Trust me, she's not perfect," Nate told her. "Besides, I…I didn't really want to be with her. I was only dating her because I thought it would help me get over someone else."

"Someone else?" Ella asked.

"Zita had me convinced that this girl didn't feel about me what I felt about her and, being the idiot that I am, I believed her. So, I thought dating someone else would help me getting over this girl, but it didn't. Not at all." Nate admitted. "And now I've just found out that this entire time this girl really _has_ returned my feelings and _everyone_ knew it but me. So now I feel like the biggest jackass on the planet because I inadvertently hurt her. I never meant to, but I still managed to. I'm hoping she'll forgive me, and that she doesn't _hate_ me just yet because…I miss her. A lot."

For a second Ella wasn't sure he was talking about her, but then he brought the back of the hand he held to his lips and looked up at her pleadingly.

"Forgive me, Ells? Please?"

She glared at him skeptically. "Are you doing this because I almost died today?"

"It definitely didn't hinder my motivation," Nate confessed. "But no, that's not why I'm doing this."

"It's not?" Ella asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about how I felt the minute I got back, but you were so…_mad_ at me," Nate said with a sigh. "You wouldn't let me."

"Well," Ella said coolly. "Now I'm letting you."

"I love you," Nate said quickly.

Ella's eyes widened and she gasped. "Y-you what?"

Nate took a deep breath and repeated himself slowly, "I love you. And whether you felt the same or not I knew I had to tell you so I broke up with Zita and immediately came back to find you."

"I—Nate, what's supposed to happen now? Am I supposed to forgive you for believing what a stranger told you about how _I_ felt? I mean, one minute we were all flirty and _this_ close to having something and the next you were dating this Italian supermodel and barely acknowledging me. And I'm supposed to forgive you just like that?" Ella asked in a huff. "Really?"

"I-I don't know," Nate stuttered. "I mean, I was hoping…that you would, yes."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Nate, I don't think it's going to be that easy."

Nate's jaw clenched and he shook his head. "Of course not. When has anything in my life been _easy_?" He stood up and started to pace next to her bed. "It's not like I knowingly turned my back on you. You have no idea how convincing Zita was. I was stupid to believe her, I know, but I really believed you only saw me as a _friend_, Ells. I was hurt too. And now that I've finally decided I don't care and that you _needed_ to know…I'm being _punished_ for someone lying to me and taking advantage of me. I _hate_ myself for believing her, and even though I've broken up with her I still feel _betrayed_. But knowing the truth doesn't appear to be doing me any good either…since it seems Zita has successfully ruined _anything_ you and I might have together."

Ella carefully sat up and was very sure not to move her arm that was in the sling. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched him pace. He was getting angrier the longer he paced.

"Nate," Ella started softly.

"I can't believe I _let_ her ruin this. I'm just…I'm so stupid. I bet wherever she is she's laughing her ass off at how much of a _fool_ I am," Nate said as his fist clenched at his sides.

"You're not a fool," Ella told him. "You just trusted the wrong person, that's all. It happens to all of us at one point or another."

He shook his head and leaned against the wall. He took several deep breaths and calmed himself down. Ella slowly stood up and then walked over to him. She extended her good arm and took his hand.

"And for the record, she didn't _ruin_ anything. She just…set us back a bit," Ella said quietly. "I…do love you, Nate. I'm just…scared and stubborn. I don't want to end up hurt again."

Nate softly traced the line of her jaw with his free hand. "I don't want you to end up hurt again either, Ells. I _never_ wanted you to end up hurt in the first place."

Ella quickly leaned up on her tip toes and captured Nate's lips with her own. Nate made a surprised noise at the suddenness of the contact but smiled against her lips after a moment. Nate released her hand and wrapped his arm around her back. He pulled her closer, but was careful to not put any pressure on the side with the broken collar bone. Her free hand slid up his arm and into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Ella let out a light whimper as Nate's tongue pressed against her front teeth and forced her mouth to open wider. His other hand landed on her hip and slipped under the bottom of her shirt.

Ella's instincts urged her to move her other arm. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't think to stop herself. Her arm wiggled in the sling and a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. She pulled back quickly and let out a small tortured cry. Nate immediately loosened his hold on her and met her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled softly at him. "It wasn't you. I forgot that I can't move my other arm."

He chuckled lightly. "Right, that might be a sign that we were getting a little too carried away."

Ella huffed and pouted. "But I liked being carried away."

"Me too, Ells," Nate said with a smirk as he kissed her forehead. "But you probably need to take it easy for the rest of _today_, at least. How about we take a break and order food? I'll pay."

"You better pay," Ella said with a grin. "You have a lot of lost brownie points you need to make up for."


End file.
